


Winchester Means Sacrifice

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Season 8, Wincest - Freeform, holiday snippet, poem, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Season eight based Christmas snippet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wincestmas 2015 on tumblr as a gift for random-fireworks.

His name is Salvation  
He is sacred   
He is sincere, sensitive, storied  
A sacrifice, strength of soul  
He is splendid and selfless  
His name is Sam

***

His name is Devotion  
He is determined  
He is devout, dedicated, dazzling  
A danger, defiant of destiny  
He is depth and delight  
His name is Dean

***

Their name is Warrior  
They are weapons  
They are wounded, witty, weathered  
A wrinkle, wiser than the world  
They are wondrous and wild  
Their name is Winchester


End file.
